Toiletnator's Creation
by Smarty 94
Summary: In hopes of becoming a respected villain, Toiletnator creates a monster to destroy G and Randy Cunningham. Meanwhile; Hiro discovers that his Aunt Cass was part of the Saturday Night Live cast and Duncan tries to get her back in the spotlight.
1. Toiletnator Fired

At a bank; a bus was waiting outside the entrance just before an alarm was heard.

Bane came out with lots of gold bricks before putting them inside the bus and going inside the vehicle himself and turning to Toiletnator who was about to puke and at the steering wheel.

"Come on, let's go." said Bane.

"Can't, I get motion sickness." said Toiletnator.

Bane is mad.

"DO IT YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A VILLAIN!" Bane shouted.

However before the Toliet Villain can do it G in his Dragon form along with Randy was in front of them as well as G's student Heidi.

"Stay here." Said Bane.

He left the bus.

"Well, what do we have here? People whose spines I can crush." Said Bane.

"Trust us Bane you don't want to fight the three of us when we are together." said G.

Bane laughed.

'Oh and what can you three do?" He asked.

The three smirked.

Randy did his Ninja Tengy Strike at Bane.

G Shot Fire at Bane and Heidi kicked Bane so hard he was sent flying.

"I MAY NOT BE TEAM ROICKET BUT I AM BLASTING OFF!" He said.

Toiletnator became scared before starting the bus and setting it on auto drive.

"Okay, I just need to stare out the window and not turn around.

However, the seat he was on started spinning.

"A swivel chair, who puts a swivel chair on a bus?" said Toiletnator.

The bus was then tipped over to the back and the chair started going to the back of the bus, scaring Toiletnator.

"And wheels, seriously?" said Toiletnator.

The bus drove off leaving the three Ninjas shocked.

"Should we go after him G?" Heidi asked.

"Nah Nega Dragon will handle him." G said.

"Yeah, he's an embarrassment to the villain community." Said Randy.

At Nega Dragon's lair; the evil clone was assaulting Toiletnator.

"You let some goodie goodie heroes get the best of Bane, and left him for dead taking only the gold?" said Nega Dragon.

Toiletnator puked on the floor.

Nega Dragon became even madder.

"Oh come on, we just mopped up the floors." Said Nega Dragon.

"I am sorry boss but I get motion sickness." Toiletnator said.

"That is still no excuse for what you did." Said Nega Dragon.

Bane fell through the roof and stood up.

"Bane, show Toiletnator the exit." Said Nega Dragon.

Bane smirked evilly before pushing buttons on his wrist bands, pumping lots of venom into his veins.

"My pleasure." Said Bane.

Bane grabbed the Toliet villain and dragged him off.

Outside; Bane threw Toiletnator out.

"Don't come back unless you have a real plan." He said an went in.

Toiletnator is mad.

"Oh I will show Bane." He said. "And I know what to do."

With that he left.

In the lair of Mesogog; Toiletnator entered the chamber and looked around.

"Good no one is here. Now I can do what I came here to do." He said.

He looked at lots of animal DNA samples.

"What to use, what to use." Said Toiletnator.

He then saw a animal and smirled.

'Perfect." He said and took it.

He placed it on the Geno-Randomizer.

"Now to creat my monster." Toiletnate said and activated the Geno-Randomizer.

Soon smoke and light is seen and the doors open and a monster that looks like Vulpes but with a head of Tengu Mozoo and Wings of King Sphinx came out. He is also armed with Vulpes's sword.

"Oh yeah, now to wreak havoc." Said the monster.

The Toliet Villain smirked.

"Yes my creation you will but first we have to do something." Said Toiletnator.

The Tengu Monster smirked.

"What is it boss?" He asked.

"Destroy three Ninjas." The Toliet villain said.


	2. Cass's SNL History

At the Lucky Cat Cafe in San Fransokyo; Hiro, GoGo, Sonic, Penny, and Duncan were sitting at a table eating donuts.

Duncan was messing with an iPad.

"A good agent always needs to have good sharp senses in order to find out what's coming." said Sonic.

A bagel came flying towards Hiro, but Sonic grabbed it before it could hit the teenager.

Penny is shocked.

"Amazing." Said Penny.

Sonic smiled.

"All those years on my own has paid off." Said Sonic.

He tossed the bagel back into a bagel case.

"Also, you need to-"Sonic said before being interrupted by GoGo.

"Quiet, I can't take another minute of this." Said GoGo.

"Hey, I'm taking this mentoring thing very seriously." Said Sonic.

"Well, I don't want to hear anything else about it." Said GoGo.

Duncan saw something very shocking on the iPad.

"Cass Hamada was a cast member of the NBC show Saturday Night Live." Said Duncan.

GoGo became disturbed before turning back to Sonic.

"Tell me more about stuff a mentor teaches." Said GoGo.

However Sonic was shocked.

'Sorry GoGo but what Duncan said I am interested." He said.

"Aunt Cass was what?" said Hiro.

"Yeah, I was doing some research on how to make keys capable of breaking into any kind of house." Said Duncan.

Everyone looked at him shocked.

"What? I'm a juvenile delinquent; I commit crimes all the time. Anyways, I found this." Said Duncan.

He turned the iPad's screen to the others and showed a video of Cass Hamada mowing a lawn all bored and exhausted like.

"Tired of not having the energy to do household work. Well you need 24 hour energy." Said a voice.

A hand forced Cass to drink a bottle of some type of liquid and Cass coughed a bit.

"WHOOOOOOOO!" yelled Cass.

She started mowing the lawn like a maniac.

Hiro, GoGo, Sonic, and Penny were shocked.

"That's your Aunt Cass?" said Penny.

"Can't be." Said Hiro.

"If I wasn't an adrenaline junkie, I am now." Said GoGo.

"Whoa, hoa, Hiro you've got some aunt." Said Sonic.

"There's no way that can be her." Said Hiro.

"Oh yeah, can't stop working." The video Cass said.

The real Cass Hamada entered the Café drinking a coffee.

"Can't stop drinking coffee." Said Cass.

Hiro face palmed himself.

Duncan hid the iPad.

"Ms. Hamada, what did you do before raising Hiro and Tadashi?" said Duncan.

Cass turned to the five.

"I had my fingers in this and that. Why?" said Cass.

"We saw something disturbing." Said Penny.

Duncan pulled out the iPad and the video Cass was bouncing on a Pogo stick before doing some cartwheels.

Cass became shocked.

"Where did you find that video?" said Cass.

"I was looking stuff up and came across this on the SNL website." Said Duncan.

Cass sighed.

"Okay, you got me. From 2000-2007 I was part of the cast of Saturday Night Live." Said Cass.

Hiro was shocked, in fact so shocked he fainted.

"That show's been around since the seventies." Said Penny.

Sonic nodded.

"But what made you quit?" GoGo asked.

"Every cast member has to serve 7 years on the show as a cast member, and I served it." Said Cass.

"Didn't Adam Sandler serve five years on that show?" said Sonic.

Penny was checking her hand computer.

"He was." Said Penny.

"Oh, I'd give anything to be on that show one last time." Said Cass.

Duncan did some thinking before grinning.

He pulled out one of Mikey's smoke bombs and threw it on the ground, covering him in smoke.

The smoke cleared off and Duncan was now wearing a grey business suit, a monocle, white shirt, blue tie, grey pants, and black Italian leather boots.

"What an eating establishment." Duncan said in a southern accent.

Sonic groaned.

"Oh no, he brought his Jeff Sanders persona back out of retirement." Sonic said quietly.

Penny became confused.

"Jeff Sanders?" said Penny.

"It's a persona Duncan used to use whenever he gets a get rich quick scheme. But every time it happens, it always backfires on him in some way." Said Sonic.

"I should invest in this place." Said Duncan.

He turned to Cass Hamada.

"Hey, where do I know you from?" said Duncan.

He smirked.

"Now I recognize you, you're from SNL." Said Duncan.

GoGo sighed.

"I don't know how this can get any worse." Said GoGo.

"Trust me, once he has the prey in his grasp, his plan will backfire in some way, like Cass may end up suffering a heart attack and dying." Said Sonic.

Hiro is shocked.

"Oh boy." Said Hiro.

"Wow, my reputation perceives me even after retirement." Said Cass.

"Yeah, Bob Hoskins was still well known after he retired in 2012, then two years later he dropped dead." Said Duncan.

Everyone is shocked.

"Tell you what how about I cal SNL and see if they can get you on the show again for a reunion?" Duncan asked.

Cass smiled.

"I love that." She said.

Duncan smiled.

"Follow me and we can see what we can do." He said and the two left.

Sonic and his friends are shocked.

"This will fail." Sonic said.

"Yep." His friends said.


	3. Beginning of Toiletnator's Plan

At the mansion; Randy was laying down on a futon.

"Just what the doctor ordered." said Randy.

His phone range and he answered and it was G.

"Hey Randy." G said.

"Oh Hey G what's up?" Randy asked.

"Oh just managing my mall and wanted to know if you wanted to come by and hang out. We can catch a movie and stuff." G said.

Randy smiled.

"Sure." He said. "It's been a while since we just hung out. But what about your student Heidi?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about her." Said G.

"Need I point out that I'm always mind wiping her?" said Randy.

G laughed before stopping instantly.

"Oh you're serious." Said G.

"Yes." Randy said.

"Oh come on she is my student." G said. "Besides she and her mother will be away for a while."

Randy smiled.

"Ok I guess we can hang out." Randy said.

"Cool." G said and hung up.

Randy pulled out a neutralizer and put it on the setting 'Erase memory of Randy being the ninja'.

Unknown to him, Tolietnator and his monster were seeing this.

"Perfect." The Toliet Villain said. "The Ninja and the Dragon will bet at the mall."

He turned to hi monster.

"Ok Tengra you know what to do right?" The Useless villain asked

Tengra nodded before flying off.


	4. Pitching the Idea

At New York in the NBC studio; Duncan and Cass were sitting in a waiting room.

"This is taking forever." said Duncan.

"Showbiz, what're you going to do about it?" said Cass.

"Good point." Said Duncan and looked at Cass. "You nervous?"

"A little, it's been 8 years since I left the show. I wonder if I still have it." Said Cass.

Duncan nodded.

"I understand." He said.

"The executive of NBC will see Jeff Sanders now." Said a voice.

"Okay." said Duncan.

He and Cass left the room.

In an office, some Caucasian guy was sitting at a desk when he saw Duncan and Cass entering the room.

"Ah, Mr. Jeff Sanders I presume." Said the guy in an Alec Baldwin like voice.

"Yep." Said Duncan.

The Guy smiled.

"Albert Baldhead, Head of NBC. So what do I owe this pleasure of your visit." Said Albert.

"Well, I want to come back on Saturday Night Live for a two hour special dedicated to me." Said Cass.

Albert did some thinking.

"Sounds like a good idea, but no." said the head.

Duncan and Cass became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said Duncan.

"Yeah see, we here at NBC have tried to do some SNL specials dedicated to one person on TV, but lots of those former cast members have died, so we only released 'Best of' DVD's. In fact just three months ago we aired the 40th anniversary special of SNL. It won't work out." Said Albert.

Duncan pulled out a briefcase and placed it on the table before opening it up, revealing lots of hundred dollar bills.

Albert looked at the money with dollar signs in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"She is in." Albert said.

"Okay, see you Saturday." Said Duncan.

He and Cass were about to leave, but were stopped by Albert.

"But, on one condition. You need to get your own actors for the special since the other cast members are all on vacation." Said Albert.

Duncan did some thinking before getting an idea.

"I know of some people who will be willing to help." Said Duncan.

The scene quickly changed to an angry looking Sonic sitting in the mansions kitchen table.

"Absolutely not." Said Sonic.

Duncan and Cass are shocked.

"Come on Sonic. I mean what's the harm in being on TV? You had shows and you were in the movies." Said Duncan.

Cass nodded.

"Duncan is right." She said.

"Well yeah, but that's only because I've got good connections with people, and I kindly asked Wreck it Ralph if I could be in his film." Said Sonic.

Sonic sees Cass worried and sighed.

"What time do I have to be there?" He asked.

"It is Saturday, so some time before 10 o'clock." Said Cass.

Sonic pulled out a planner and looked at his schedule.

"I'll be there." Said Sonic.

Cass smiled.

"Thank you, thank you." Said Cass.

She left the kitchen as Duncan removed his monocle.

"You think maybe you can get Ralph to appear in the special?" Duncan said in his original voice.

Sonic smiled.

"Sure. And I can get his friends to come as well." Said Sonic. "By the way your doing a nice thing for Cass."

Duncan smiled.

"Yeah? I guess all that time with Rudy Tabootie has made me a better person." Said Duncan.

"Yep, but don't bring him to the NBC studio, SNL has a TV14 rating. And don't expect me to say I told you so when this whole thing backfires on you." Said Sonic.

Duncan smiled.

"K." He said.


	5. Defeating the Tengu

With Randy and G; they were at the Crimson Dragon's food court.

Randy has a double Cheese Burger and Fries and a Grape Soda while G has a Double Cheese Burger, Cheese Fries and a Grape Soda.

"Worth it." Said Randy.

"Yep." Said G.

Randy heard his phone vibrating, picked it up, and saw a text from Duncan.

"Hmm, apparently Duncan is planning on making an SNL special tonight." Said Randy.

"With who?" G asked.

However before Randy can answer a blast was shot at G and Randy.

They both dodged the blast.

"What was that?" said G.

"I'd say someone is attacking us." Said Randy.

"Your right." A voice said.

The two see Tolietnator who smirked.

The two heroes then started laughing.

"Dude, of all the people who attacked us, it had to be the embarrassment." Said Randy.

"I know." G said. "This will be easy."

However the Tolietnator laughed.

"Oh I am not alone." He said.

Soon his monster appeared and the two heroes are shocked.

Meanwhile in Nega Dragons lair the Shark Brothers were seeing this and are shocked.

"Hey, how'd that guy get a monster?" said the green shark.

"No idea, I'll get the popcorn ready." Said the red shark.

He left and passed the Barbaric Brothers and Nega Dragon.

"What's with your brother?" Erik asked

"See for yourself." Said the red shark.

The trio saw what was going on and Nega Dragon was shocked.

"Where did that monster come from and why is that useless villain with him?" He asked.

"You got me." Said the green shark.

At the Mall Tolietnator smirked.

"Like the new monster. I created him to show my allies that I have what it takes to bet you two. I created him at Messogog's lab." He aid.

Everyone was shocked.

"You trespassed on someone's property?" said G.

"What was I supposed to do, knock first?" said Toiletnator.

"Yeah." G and Randy said.

"It's called having manners." Said Randy.

"Hello this is the guy who wants to turn the earth back into the dinosaur ages." Tolietnator said, "Do you really think he would allow a human to create a monster just by asking?"

G and Randy looked at each other.

"You know he has a point." Randy said.

"Yeah, a good one at that." Said G.

He pulled out a ninja star and tossed it at the Tengu monster.

But the Tengu Monster smirked and pulled his sword and sliced it.

Nega Dragon and the minions saw this.

"Ok that monster is good." Said Bane.

"You're telling me." Said Kaos.

The tengu charged at the heroes who dodged him.

G shot fire at the monster and it blasted him.

Randy went under a table and came out as the ninja.

He touched his S.H.I.E.L.D watch and his Turbo Axe appeared before grabbing it.

"You're going down." Said the Ninja.

He charged at the Tengu who just blocked the axe with a sword.

They started clashing weapons.

"You're going down fly." The monster said and slashed the Ninja causing him to fall.

He knocked G on the ground and got ready to slash them.

"This fight is mine." Said the tengu.

He started to slash them but was hit by a plasma bullet.

The villains became shocked.

"What?" said Nega Dragon.

The tengu saw that the Swap Force Skylander Magna Charge was aiming his blaster arm at him.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd help out." Said Magna Charge.

The magnet headed robot started to charge up a powerful energy shot before shooting it at the monster.

The monster screamed before blowing up.

Tolietnator is mad.

"That's not the end of my monster." He said and pulled out a card. "Good thing I made a deal with Jinxer."

He threw the card and it got on one of the Tengu Pieces.

"Grow." Tolietnator said.

A bunch of bats emerged from the pieces before merging together and making the monster gigantic.

Randy, Magna Charge, and G stepped back in shock.

"I'm sure you've got this." Said Magna Charge.

"Ninja Falcon Megazord." Said Randy.

The Ninja zords appeared and Randy jumped into the Falcon zord before the other zords combined into the Ninja Falcon Megazord.

G pulled out his dragon dagger and started playing it.

Soon the Dragon Zord appeared and the two zords got ready for battle.

The Tengu smirked.

"You two think you can stop me well try this." He said and shot lasers from his mouth.

But the two zords dodged the attack.

They went to the monster and attacked him silly.

"Power of Titanus." Said Randy.

Titanus appeared and the Ninja Falcon Megazord jumped inside the zord.

The Dragonzord also combined with the Ninja Megazord.

"What the?" The Tengu asked.

"Lock on and fire all weapons." Said Randy.

The Zords fired all their weapons at the Tengu before it screamed and fell to the ground. The monster then exploded.

Toiletnator became mad.

"My monster, I'll get you guys for this." Said Toiletnator.

"That's him officer." Said a voice.

Toiletnator became scared before turning to Mesogog with a cop next to him.

"He's the one who trespassed into my home." Said Mesogog.

The Cop is mad.

"You'll have to come with me." Said the Cop.

However before the cop can do anything Nega Dragon appeared and blasted the cops.

Tolietnator was shocked.

"Lord Nega Dragon?" He asked.

"I'm only hiring you back as my receptionist." Said Nega Dragon.

He grabbed Toiletnator and disappeared.

Mesogog and the two heroes turned to each other awkwardly.

"Hey." Said G.

"Hey." Said Mesogog.

"You think maybe you cannot tell anybody about this?" said Randy.

"I agree." Mesogog said.

In the lair Nega Dragon and the others all looked at Tolietnator who was bowing.

"Seriously, quit bowing." Said Nega Dragon.

Toiletnator stood up.

"Sorry." Said Toiletnator.

"I only hired you back as my secretary, plus I've been getting a lot of phone calls from some guy asking for a Hugh Janus, Tuggin Mapudda, and a Tigger." Said Nega Dragon.

Tolietnator sighed.

"The Skylanders." He said. "Also sir I am sorry I tried to be good for you and I had to creat the monster. Plus he did try to defeat the two Ninjas."

The Minions all nodded.

"He has a point." Red Shark Monster said.

"Seriously, get those prank phone calls off my back." Said Nega Dragon.


	6. Start of the Special

At the NBC studio; Duncan who was still in his Jeff Sanders costume was ordering people around.

"Okay, I need the buffet backstage, the plans for this special, and my other actors." Duncan said in his southern accent.

Sonic then appeared.

"It's about time, what kept you?" Duncan said in his original voice.

"I tried to find Ralph's mansion, grabbed some chili dogs, and brought the Mighty Ducks over here." said Sonic.

Duncan did some thinking.

"The guys from that Emilio Estevez movie?" said Duncan.

"No, those huge duck like aliens." said Sonic.

"Oh." said Duncan.

"And here they come." said Sonic.

The Mighty Ducks (Mighty Ducks, the Animated series) appeared in the room.

"Whoa, the NBC studio." Said Nosedive Flashblade.

Duncan leaned over to Sonic.

"How'd you get these guys to come over here?" said Duncan.

"I asked kindly, and I'm just a fan of the team." Said Sonic.

"Ah." Duncan said.

Sonic walked off into the audience.

"Okay everyone, prepare for the cold opening sketch." Duncan said in his southern accent.

Lots of people, even Cass got on stage.

"We're live in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three." Said Duncan.

The audience started applauding as some type of news report sketch with Wreck it Ralph and Sergeant Calhoun at a news table started.

"Good evening, as some of you may know, I'm Wreck it Ralph from the movie of the same name, and with me is Sergeant Calhoun acting as a co-anchor." Said Ralph.

"I'm only doing this to make a little extra money." Said Calhoun.

The audience laughed.

"Tonight, NBC has announced its plans to bring former actor Cass Hamada back on the screen for one more show." Said Ralph.

"In other news, a formula to bring people back to life has been invented, but it was wasted on William Shakespeare." Said Calhoun.

Ralph looked at his best friend's wife.

"Good one." He said and laughed.

Suddenly, Fix it Felix dressed up as William Shakespeare appeared on stage.

Everyone applauded.

"It is I, William Shakespeare, I've returned from the dead." Said Felix.

Duncan became shocked.

"What the?" said Duncan.

Leo leaned close to Duncan.

"Hey, it's SNL, anything can happen in this show." Said Leo.

"Oh yeah." Said Duncan.

"My real intention for making Romeo and Juliet was to encourage teenagers to disobey their parents no matter what." Said Felix.

The audience laughed.

Felix then pulled out a bottle of Champaign.

"Plus, I'm an Alcoholic." Said Felix.

He popped the cork off and it flew out of the studio and hit a flying Baxter Stockman in the eye.

"MY EYE!" yelled Stockman.

He then started to fall.

At a dumpster, Timon and Pumbaa were looking for bugs.

"Can't we get one decent meal in this city?" said Pumbaa.

"Sheesh, it's not like a human sized grub will fall in this dumpster." Said Timon.

Soon Stockman fell in the dumpster and Timon and Pumbaa are shocked.

"Huh, neat." Said Timon.

Pumbaa looked up to the sky.

"Thank you." Said Pumbaa.

Back at the Show Ralph and Felix's Wife are shocked.

"Wow, never knew that." Said Calhoun.

"Me neither." Said Ralph.

Duncan smiled.

"Okay prepare for the theme song." Said Duncan.

"And now." Said Ralph.

"LIVE FROM NEW YORK IT'S SATURDAY NIGHT!" Ralph, Calhoun, and Felix yelled out.

The audience cheered.

One TV show intro later; everyone was still cheering.

"And now, your host and center of attention for tonight's show; Cass Hamada." Said a voice.

Suddenly; Cass entered the stage from the door on the setting and everyone continued to cheer.

Cass smiled.

"Wow, it's such an honor to be back on the stage of the show I was once on after eight years out of the spot light." Said Cass.

The audience laughed.

"I was hoping to return to NBC for one last show before leaving the spotlight for good." Said Cass.

Everyone gasped.

"Showbiz, what're you going to do about it?" said Cass.

She then grabbed a jar with the word 'hunny' on it.

"Anyways, before the show starts, I'm going to eat this jar of honey." Said Cass.

She looked in the jar and became shocked.

"IT'S EMPTY, WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING!?" yelled Cass.

Everyone turned to a yellow bear named Winnie the Pooh who was eating out of another jar of honey.

The bear became shocked.

"Why does everyone always look at me when honey goes missing?" said Pooh.

"Because you're the most likely suspect." Said Beast Boy.

"Oh bother." Said Pooh.

At Nega Dragons lair, The villains laughed as they watched the show.

"This is good." Said Radster.

"Oh yeah." Said Kaos.

Cass ended up grabbing a boxing bell.

"Well, might as well try to play a song on this bell." Said Cass.

She got ready to hit it.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, THE CRAZY BOXER SKYLANDER NIGHT SHIFT'S IN THE AUDIENCE!" yelled Randy.

However, Cass rang the bell and the Skylander Night Shift became shocked before his eye twitched.

The vampire went on stage and used his boxing and teleporting skills to destroy the entire set.

Everyone became shocked.

"THIS IS A DISASTER!" yelled Duncan.

However everyone laughed and Duncan is shocked.

"What?" said Duncan.

Leo leaned to Duncan once more.

"SNL, anything can happen." Said Leo.

Sonic smiled.

"Duncan I was wrong." He said.

Duncan became shocked some more.

"Really?" said Duncan.

"No, I just want to see how far this will go." Said Sonic.

Later; a cooking show like sketch started and Cass Hamada was wearing a green sweater in a kitchen setting.

"Hey, I'm the annoying woman who asks all the stupid questions, and this is Cooking Inventions." Said Cass.

The audience laughed.

"Do you like pie, but hate all the hard work of making them?" said Cass.

"I LOVE PIE!" yelled Cyborg.

"I know I do, which is why I have a special guest on this show with a new invention for making pies. All the way from Scotland." Said Cass.

Beast Boy entered the set dressed up as a Scottish lad and with a chef's hat on his head.

"Me." Beast Boy said in a Scottish accent.

The audience laughed.

"I've got a good invention that'll make pie making easy. Say hello to the Pie-o-matic." Beast Boy said as he pulled out some type of weird device and placed it on the table.

"Pie-o-what?" said Cass.

Beast Boy placed a sign that said 'Pie-o-matic' on the table.

"PIE-O-MATIC!" Beast Boy and the audience said.

"This thing will make pie making easier. And you can make pies out of anything." Said Beast Boy.

"Did you just say anything?" said Cass.

"Yes, anything." Said Beast Boy.

"Anything?" said Cass.

"Anything." Beast Boy said annoyed.

There was a brief silence.

"Anything?" said Cass.

Beast Boy turned to Cass mad.

"I'll go Braveheart on your arse, and it'll look like a bloody accident." Said Beast Boy.

The audience laughed.

Even Dr Claw was laughing.

"Funny." Said Claw.

Talon was watching the show as well.

"Lame." Said Talon.

Claw became mad.

"Shut up." Said Claw.

He pulled out a blaster and shot at Talon's feet, causing the teenager to jump in fear.

"Okay, you just need to pop the lid." Said Beast Boy.

He removed the device's lid.

"And you can put in…" Beast Boy pulled out a carton of eggs, "I don't know, a carton of eggs, even though I'm a vegan."

He put the carton of eggs in the device, amazing everyone.

He pulled out a pack of hot dogs.

"A pack of hot dogs." Said Beast Boy.

He put the hot dogs in the device before pulling out a bottle of ketchup.

"Some ketchup." Said Beast Boy.

He put it in the device before pulling out a fire extinguisher.

"And yes, even a fire extinguisher." Said Beast Boy.

He put the extinguisher in the device before closing it.

"Pop the lid on the top and all the ingredients will be blended and put in a pie tray on the bottom of the device." Said Beast Boy.

He then grabbed the device and placed it in the over.

"Put it in the oven and the pie is minutes away." Said Beast Boy.

"Did you say minutes away?" Cass said before being joined by the audience, "That's impossible."

"Not only that, but you're stupid." Said Beast Boy.

"Now hold on." Said Cass.

"And you're ugly, just like your mum." Said Beast Boy.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" The audience said.

"Did you just call my mother ugly?" said Cass.

Beast Boy became mad and pulled out a meat clever and held it in front of Cass's face, scaring her.

"Shut up, I mean it, I will end yer life." Said Beast Boy.

He then slammed it on his right wrist, cutting his hand off.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Raven however smiled.

"The first good thing to happen in this show so far." Said Raven.

She pulled out a cell phone and took a photo of Beast Boy's severed hand.

"So, you're not going to show any sympathy for Beast Boy no matter what?" said Cyborg.

"No." said Raven.

Cass noticed the hand.

"Uh, Beasty, you're hand." Cass whispered.

"What about it?" said Beast Boy.

He noticed his severed hand.

"Oh I see, I chopped it off. Well that's interesting because-"Beast Boy said before raising his arm and hand up, and saw that he did chop off his hand.

Beast Boy became shocked.

"SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Beast Boy.

He started cursing nonstop as everyone else became shocked.

Cyborg covered Raven's ears.

Cass turned to Duncan and moved her hand in front of her own neck in a fast left and right motion.

Duncan became shocked and pushed a button on the camera and Beast Boy was dragged off the set.

"Well, there goes the ratings for this show." Said Bugs.


	7. Plan Somewhat Backfires

Backstage; Duncan and Cyborg were sewing Beast Boy's hand back on as he was whimpering in pain.

"It hurts so bad." said Beast Boy.

"That's why show's need to be rehearsed every once in a while. Even though it's called Saturday Night Live." said Cyborg.

"Yeah, and another thing Beasty. ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU CURSED NONSTOP ON LIVE TV! WHAT'RE YOU TRYING TO DO, GET THIS SHOW CANCELED?!" said Duncan.

"I can't feel my hand." Said Beast Boy.

"Well that won't fix what you've done." Said Cyborg.

He and Duncan left as a smirking Raven entered the room.

"So, how's your hand?" said Raven.

Beast Boy became mad before holding his sewn up hand which had the middle and ring finger clamped together.

"Aw how cute, you're trying to flip me the bird, but unfortunately the little guy can't fly." Said Raven.

One hour and thirty minutes of sketches later; a sketch in some type of mansion started.

Cass entered the set in a purple robe and went to a safe, opened it, only to see it was empty.

She screamed.

Cyborg dressed up in a tuxedo entered the room.

"What is it madam?" said Cyborg.

"My diamonds are missing." Said Cass, "I've been robbed."

"Don't worry, I'll phone for a detective right away." Said Cyborg.

However; Spongebob dressed up in a tan trench hat, coat, pants, and fake brown mustache entered the room.

"Somebody call for a detective?" said Spongebob.

Cyborg and Cass became shocked before Cass turned to the audience.

"Wow, what service." Said Cass.

The audience laughed.

"And you are?" said Cyborg.

"I'm Detective Dan." Said Spongebob.

Duncan became shocked.

"What the, since when did NBC sell the rights of SNL to Nickelodeon?" said Duncan.

"My diamonds have been stolen." Said Cass.

Spongebob became shocked.

"WHAT!? Everyone hit the floor." Said Spongebob.

Cass and Cyborg hit the floor.

"Aha, so you're all thieves." Said Spongebob.

The two became shocked.

"What? Come on, I was just about to call you about this." Said Cyborg.

"I'm Detective Dan." Said Spongebob.

Cass and Cyborg groaned before standing up.

"We know, you said so shortly after coming here." Said Cass.

"I see." Said Spongebob.

He picked up a pump action shot gun.

"So where are these alleged jewels?" said Spongebob.

Cass groaned.

"How should I know? They were gone when I checked. But please be careful with that gun, it's a family heirloom." Said Cass.

"Right." Spongebob said before thinking of something, "WAIT!"

He accidentally pulled the trigger and the gun went off and accidentally shot G's arm off.

"OH GOD, MY ARM!" yelled G.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Who puts a loaded gun on a tv show?" said Spongebob.

He shot another round, creating a hole in the floor.

"Oops, my bad." Said Spongebob.

Duncan sighed.

"This is not going to get passed the censors." Said Duncan.

Spongebob shot another round at G, blowing his other arm off.

"OH COME ON!" said G.

Another gun shot was heard and G's head was blown clean off.

"How do you work this thing?" said Spongebob.

He accidentally shot some bombs and the entire place went up in flames.

Everyone started screaming.

"WHO PUTS BOMBS IN A TALL BUILDING IN NEW YORK?! DIDN'T PEOPLE LEARN FROM THAT 9/11 INCIDENT!" yelled Robin.

"EVERYBODY RUN, IT'S GONNA BLOW!" yelled Cyborg.

Everybody left the building before it blew up and fell to the ground.

Duncan looked at the destroyed NBC studio.

"This was a disaster." Said Duncan.

Sonic, Hiro, and GoGo approached Duncan.

"You want me to say it?" said Sonic.

"No, you were right; this plan did backfire on me. I got so wrapped up in trying to get Cass back in the spotlight that I ignored the warnings." Said Duncan.

Hiro sighed before pulling out a cell phone and checking the internet.

He saw something that shocked him.

"Wow, apparently people think this SNL show was the best show in 40 years." Said Hiro.

Duncan became shocked.

"What?" said Duncan.

He, GoGo, and Sonic looked on the phone.

"Huh, neat." Said Sonic, "Apparently this plan backfiring ended up working."

"The best show of Cass Hamada's career." Said GoGo, "Even though the studio burned down."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" yelled a familiar voice.

The four turned and saw Albert Baldhead looking at his destroyed building before turning to them.

"Do you have any idea what this is going to cost me? I know that I allowed you to get 50% of the profits from this show, but you get nothing now. I'm only gone for two hours and I come back to this. My insurance companies won't pay for this because-"Albert said before a gunshot was heard, blowing Albert's head clean off, spewing lots of blood out before the lifeless body fell on the ground.

"It went off on its own, I swear." Said Spongebob.


End file.
